


KaoMisa/MisaKao Stories

by Rukachan



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Carrying, F/F, Hugs, Love Confessions, excuse my terribly cheesy writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:04:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukachan/pseuds/Rukachan
Summary: A collection of shorter & longer Kaoru x Misaki stories.Note: some stories might have smut (or other surprises) in 'em, I'll tag them and mention them in the chapter nameChapters are not related to each other unless mentioned!Progress:Chapter 2 - 70% doneChapter 3 - 35% done





	KaoMisa/MisaKao Stories

"Misaki... Do you have some free time right now? I mean, can I bother you with something?"

Misaki raised her head as she was picking up chords off the instruments and amps, and turned to look at the owner of the voice, the other girl in the room together with her - Kaoru.

Misaki wanted a break from hiding inside that cursed and pink bear suit, so she came to their training session completely natural and the usual had happened - the three idiots were as noisy as ever, Kokoro didn't remember who she was, and Kanon was there to give mental support and pats on the back.

The way she got treated without her disguise sometimes made her feel like a clown... but at least she got to practice for a while and the blond was convinced that Misaki was going to teach Michelle the tricks she learned right after.

(When Hagumi had asked could she come to see Michelle, Misaki answered that no, she and the bear's "meetings" and "training sessions" were supposed to be confidential.)

And as a cherry on the top, Kokoro had decided on a whim that the two who lost in a rock-paper-scissors competition would have to stay back and clean up and put the equipment back to their original places. Misaki's bad luck struck her once more like a lightning, and Kaoru... well, Misaki wasn't sure whether she'd lost in purpose. But she didn't seem that upset when she'd lost the gamble.

Kaoru was dressed in her usual, casual attire - the vest, the white shirt, necktie and the striped black pants. Misaki hadn't had time to change after school so she was still in her school uniform.

"Well, I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't have any free time... so, what's up, Kaoru-san?" She answered in her usual, lethargic tone. Kaoru took a single breath in, before moving her hand on her chin, and asking:

"How do you exactly confess to someone properly...?" Misaki flinched at the words, _confession_ , but continued:

"Hmm...? Shouldn't you know? Or are you trying get me do some more acting lessons?" Then she instinctively scowled, before shaking her head. Misaki had noticed something unusual about Kaoru - she was surprisingly nervous about something, but Misaki couldn't even guess what the reason for that would even be.

"Just as the great Shakespeare said... 'Ignorance is the curse of God'... or in other words..." Kaoru moved her body around, as she tried to find the right words to say, but Misaki just sighed between her pauses.

"Uh, I feel like you're not using the quote properly but... ughh, why should I know...? I still think I don't have to do anything like that in the future, so..."

"Fufu, but you've done it twice already. There was that one time at the ship... and here in this same room while ago, as well." 

"Y-You forced me to do both of those times! They weren't genuine! Besides, you said a...!" Misaki blushed and moved her arms onto her chest. Kaoru kept looking at her with her purely elegant, honest, beautiful and patiently waiting gaze... before Misaki eyed the ground and continued,

"...I don't know, maybe just a simple... 'I-I love you'... would work...? But knowing you, Kaoru-san, you'd go for something more extravagant... or 'elegant'..." She stuttered slightly and cursed herself for that, but then again, Misaki was a bit sensitive when it came to the topic of "love". She also moved a small strand of her behind her ear, and was quite sure that for a split second, Kaoru had been caught off-guard over Misaki's words... which surprised her.

"Thank you, dear! " Kaoru smugly proclaimed, without a hint of embarrassment in neither her voice nor on her face. "I love you... Hmmhm. Excellent." She repeated the words, and Misaki let out a small smile of satisfaction as well. Now she could continue focusing on the task at hand.

"Well, that's great. I'm gonna continue cleaning up a bit so I can get home--"

"Hmm? That's all you're going to say?" As Kaoru threw the question at her, it all dawned upon her. Or in other words, the gears in her head rotated even faster. She was no fool, after all.

"...Huh?!" The girl she admired, the handsome of an idiot girl she crushed on... had just told her she loved _her_. Seta Kaoru loved  _Okusawa Misaki_. The girl who attracted and was swarmed by fangirls and "little kittens" every day... had just confessed to her. So the words she had said last time, "my heart is your captive", were actually true? And just masked under as "acting lessons"?

She'd remembered Kaoru saying "the more the better" before (after one of the plays Misaki had seen her act in), but just as Misaki had deduced, it wasn't the case when it came to genuine confessions.

She opt to being a silent, blushing mess for a while, before stuttering, "W-Why... b-bring that out all of a sudden?"

"Well, I was asking how you'd like to get confessed to... Sometimes you have to be a bit indirect to get out the right answer."

 _Holy crap, she can be so crafty sometimes...!_ Misaki thought to herself, before hiding her mouth behind her sleeve. She let out a cough, bringing Kaoru's gentle gaze upon her again, and breath out,

"No way, t-this is probably just a prank or something... like, you're just pranking for an experiment and secretly filming it out..." Misaki grumbled, trying to calm her head down but it just made it spin more. Misaki let out another cough as she felt Kaoru's eyes studying her again, as if waiting for her answer,

"...D-Don't you have, like a... special kind of a relationship with that blond idol who's also Pastel*Palettes' bassist... uh, Shirasagi Chisato?"

"Ah, Chi-ch... I mean Chisato is my childhood friend... and I do wish to stand next to her at the shining stage, performing together with her." Kaoru paused for a few seconds, "But I do not hold such special feelings for her."

Misaki shook her head, still refusing to accept and believe what her ears had heard just a few minutes ago.

"W-What about Kokoro?"

"Our leader, Kokoro? My, I do admire her and her huge optimism, unlimited energy and courage..." Kaoru chuckled for a second or two, "But Kokoro is Kokoro. She is more infatuated with smiles than anything else."

"B-But there's also Kano-!" Once more Kaoru shaked her head, before placing her hands on the brunette's shoulders, who snapped out of her trance. She hadn't noticed that with each person Misaki had mentioned, Kaoru had closed the distance between them, and how Misaki's back had suddenly hit a wall.

"Misaki... why is it so hard for you to accept? I love _you_ \- not Kokoro, Kanon nor Chisato."

Misaki had no idea where to place her hands, and she felt like her eyes were spinning and head overheating. She also felt like that her knees were going to give up on her if Kaoru let go...

"What are you so afraid of? What are your true feelings, Misaki?"

"Umm, I guess it's just hard to believe you'd love... someone as plain as me? I mean, I'm just a regular girl, compared to all of the other members..." Kaoru's smile returned, after which she slightly leaned down to hug the shorter brunette.

"Hmhmm, so that's what you were worried about? You truly are like a jewel... they have their rough edges, but also hold vast beauty."

"S-Stop that... if you keep going on like that, my heart will melt away..." Misaki shyly blurted out, before biting her lip a bit and hugging back, "I-It's embarrassing to say it, but... I-I love you too..." Kaoru's eyes widened and her cheeks were complimented by a light and sudden blush. Misaki quickly caught the sight of the flustered Kaoru once more, before the taller girl chuckled,

"Even if you're just Michelle's agent," Kaoru paused, "you're such an interesting person. No, you're a truly fascinating girl. I'm telling the truth when I say that my heart is your captive."

"U-Umm, I'm actually--" Misaki hesitated for a second, before just laughing it off. "...No, it's nothing that big. I was going to say that... I-I'm so happy. T... This is the first time I've felt this kinda happiness..." Kaoru chuckled gently at her answer, before whispering,

"Remember this: when you feel insecure, or just terrible, you can always remember that I love you, Misaki... no, my _dearest_ Misaki." Misaki's heart skipped another and last beat - Kaoru had surprisingly guessed what was going to happen as she suddenly took Misaki into a bridal carry.

"Careful now..." She muttered, before re-adjusting Misaki in her arms, who felt like she was going to freak out once more, but had run out of energy, so she was just her lethargic usual self. Misaki was sure her face was surely the brightest shade of red right now.

Had she been one of Kaoru's diehard fangirls, they'd probably fainted while screaming how this is the best moment in their life and how their senses would never forget the way Kaoru was holding them. Would they have felt as blessed and loved as Misaki was feeling right now, though?

After a moment of silence, the two exchanged smiles once more.

"Hey, Misaki."

"...What's up, Kaoru-san?"

"It's a date, then?" Misaki's eyes slightly opened up, before closing them again with a tiny, satisfied smile.

"Yeah... yeah, it is. I can't wait for it..." She let those words out in a whisper as she felt herself fall asleep in the violet-haired girl's arms...

...And this time, they hadn't gotten interrupted by Hagumi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaoru's character is a bit hard to write, but I enjoy it regardless! Anyway, the Misaki gacha event which you get after clearing 150k points (the Confession one) made me ship this and got me **THIRSTY** for content. I swore myself I wouldn't get as crazy for a ship as I did with Saiyona but oh boy did my dumb ass prove me wrong.
> 
>  
> 
> If you don't own the card, you can actually read the story from Bandori Wiki! They have some super dedicated users there! https://bandori.wikia.com/wiki/Confession_Of_Love/Card_Story
> 
> If you guys have any requests or ideas, please share 'em to me! I'm all ears!!
> 
> (Also in my first draft I had the idea of Kaoru saying she knew it was Misaki inside Michelle all along but then I thought it's pretty... OOC of her? So I decided not to include it.)


End file.
